a force to be recokon with
by atomicbetty
Summary: in this story betty almost kills her self to get back at penelope for what she did to her in my last story you should be at least 18 or older to read this story beacuse of mild lauang storng vilonce and sexuality i hope you enjoy this


A force to be reckon with!

He guys I made another fan fic this on is I think the best one I made so far in this one Betty gets revenge on Penelope for what she did to her please and all most kill's her self doing it tell me what you think this on is the longest one I made you should be at least to 18 read this one because of strong violence, mild launge, strong sexual contact

Disclaimer I don't own atomic Betty

Chapter one

the beginning

Betty was very happy because she was almost done with school for the summer its been quite a year for betty she was put in the hospital by Penelope for making her mad and dumped by Dillon for standing him up and other stuff like that. The only friend's she has right now was Noha and her parents. She was out of her knee and ankle brace from when Penelope hit her with a crutch but she had only one more week with the arm cast. She heard the school bell ring for school to let out and she ran to find Noha. She couldn't find him so she walked to her locker to get her stuff. She opened her locked and saw a note and a bundle of roses she said aww there pretty she said she opened the envelope and read it. It said

Dear Betty I would like to hang out at the movies. And maybe take you out to dinner and also to thank you for helping me out all school year. Call the number on the back of the envelope and she turned it around and saw the number she recognized the number and said aw how sweet

She grabbed her books and other stuff like that and put it in her backpack then she head a voice say Betty she turned around and saw Penelope. She said Hi Betty. What the hell do you want she said? Penelope said I just wanted to see how you're arm is doing? She said the cast comes of in about a week she said not taking her eyes off of Penelope. Betty put her bag over her shoulder and tried to walk away but Penelope stepped in front of her and said don't walk away from me she said. Betty said look I don't want to fight now she said. Now if you would please get the hell out of my way she said in an angry voice I have to find Noha she said. Penelope said no why don't you make me she said back in an angry voice and took a swing at Betty. Betty did a back flip to get away. She put her bag down and said ok you want to go she said? But Penelope said not right now she said I want to get a hold you when you're arm is out of that cast she said and saw Noha running to see what's going on Penelope dropped her fist and said you know what some day he wont be there to help you she said. Betty turned around to see who she was talking about and saw Noha coming. Then Penelope said now Dillon and Betty saw Dillon ram Noha in to the lockers Betty screamed NOOO! NOHA! And she started to run toward Noha. Dillon stepped aside and said good to see you again Noha he said she pushed him out of the way and said Noha Are you ok she said. Noha said yea I am fine and stood up and looked towered Dillon and said what the hell's you're problem man and Dillon said sorry man just business. Penelope said lets go Dillon see you loser and patted Betty on the back as hard as possible and she walked off with Dillon and they both laughed. Betty said ouch holding her arm. Betty looked at Noha and said you're eye is swollen she said. He said all I know next time I see him his ass is mine and looked at Betty did Penelope try to hurt you again? Yes she said she took a swing and I did a back flip to get out of the way. Well the best I could she said they both laughed its kind of hard to do a back flip when you're arm is in a cast and they walked out side the sun hit Betty and Noha. They looked at each other and Betty said I love the flowers and she kissed him on the lips. He said thank you Betty. They have been in love ever since Noha saved Betty from being attacked by Penelope. For the first time he felt very happy to be with Betty most times he felt alone and worried about her because she always vanished with out telling any one. They walked to Betty's house and asked her mom and dad if she could go out that night and they said yes and have fun. Betty said thank you guys. Her dad said hey Noha what happened to you're eye it's a little bluish purplish he said. Noha said I was thrown at a locker at school by Dillon he said and Betty chased him off. her mom said ok Betty what's going on she asked? Penelope tried to attack me again what did you tell her no and go away and she tried to hit me and a got out of the way but Noha suffered a black eye. Betty said I am getting tired of Penelope and her crape she said. Her mom said Betty please calm down Betty she said. Betty said ok sorry mom. Then the door bell rang Betty said I will get it. She walked to the front door and opened the door and said hello she felt a very hard slap from some on out side and she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Noha came running out to see what happened Betty's mom and dad ran in to the room as well. They saw Dillon looking down at Betty he said that's for standing me up last week he said. Noha ran and tackled him and punched him in the face and said you hurt Betty you basted! Betty's dad pulled Noha off of Dillon and he picked up Dillon by the shirt and said dear call the police. About ten minutes later the cops showed up and said you guys called the saw Betty's dad holding Dillon is he the one you called the cops on Betty's dad said yes he is. The officer said what happened he saw Betty on the couch holding her face she hade tears coming from her face. Noha sitting next to her telling here she will be ok. He walked over to her and said are you ok? Betty tried to say yes but her jaw hurt to munch she said ouch. Y ye ouch she said with tears running down here face. The officer said I have to take her to the hospital for x rays guys he went out to his car and called for ambulances he looked over by the house and saw Dillon running out of the house he dropped his microphone and ran after him. The cop said hey freeze. Dillon jumped a fence and took off the cop stopped chasing him and ran back to his car to file abuse to a girl and refusing to be arrested the ambulance came to pick up Betty she tried tell them that she was fine but she couldn't talk. She was starting to freak out and trying to get to Noha and tell him to come with her she got of the carrier and ran by Noha. Noha said ok I am going with her he said. They said ok Betty grabbed her jaw and said ouch she got back on the carrier and they put her in the ambulance and they took her to the hospital.

Chapter 2

The firs time in the hospital.

Betty got her x rays back and the doctor said that she hade a dislocated jaw and it was badly bruised the at the same time. Noha said to her when I find him I will make him pay big time he promised her. Betty tried to say so how do we fix my jaw she finely managed to say it. The doctor said that it has to fix it self. They said to her. Betty said great so what do we do now her mom came in and said Betty are you ok she ran up to her daughter and hugged her she said I am so sorry. Than her dad came in and said I just got word form the police that they caught Dillon and he is being released in there mothers care dame it Betty and Noha said but he cant come within 200 ft of you or Noha. The doctor said ok betty here you go he handed her some pain killers and a bag of ice and said sorry about what happed to you the doctor said. Betty said thank you guys for you're help she said and walked out the door Noha ran up be side her and said I am so sorry about what happened he said. Betty said yea well it doesn't matter now she said and said ouch god dame it she said. Penelope will get what's coming to her sooner or later betty said. In the mean time we have a date to attend to. Betty's mom said ok guys have fun and call me if any thing goes wrong ok? Ok she said as her mom dropped them off at the movies.

Chapter 3

at the movie theater

They watched a really good move and they held hands and hade a really good time tougher after the movies they walked down the street and it was windy but it made betty's jaw fill a little bit better she stood in front of Noha and said what happed to Dillon he has never been this mad at me be for she tried to say but her jaw kept hurting her. They walked down the street and it started to sprinkle a little they didn't care because it felt nice and made Betty's jaw fill better Noha said he's with Penelope and he dose what ever she says and he stopped walking and said Betty stay close he heard someone be hind them Betty said lets just go. Noha I don't want to go to the hospital again she said. Noha said what you want he heard a meow and a little cat ran over to him he patted its back and said sorry Betty I am a little jumpy tonight and she said I don't blame you. So where do you want to go eat she asked holding her jaw. He stood up walked over to betty and kissed her on the lips and said lets go to back to you place he said and she said ok she grabbed his hand and started to walk but she let go and fell over a little and Noha grabbed her and said Betty what's wrong he said she said its nothing and grabbed her jaw she knew what was wrong was getting ready to pass out from the pain she stood up straight and said lets go to my place she said happily they walked in side Betty's house and took off there shoes at the front door because it was raining betty walked to the bath room and said Noha whispering Noha came running and said what's wrong he said he. Saw her face was a very dark purple and he hugged her and said o my god are you shore it not broken he said I am going to tell my mom in the morning she said and they walked up the stairs to Betty's room and they talked for a little bit. Then Betty looked Noha in the eyes and said I love you so munch she said and hugged him he put his hands around her and said I love you to he said and they fell on the bed and she started to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around her and she passed out on top of him. Noha fell a sleep as well.

Chapter4

The next morning

Betty woke up and saw Noha sleeping be side her and she shook him a little and he woke up and said what's wrong betty and saw that she hade her hand on her face and she was blushing. Her mom and dad where in the door way and they said what the hell is going on here? Trying not to laugh Then Noha jumped out of Betty's bed and said nothing happened sir he said its not what you think Betty said. Betty's dad said calm down guys we know nothing happened she let her jaw go and it was still a very dark purple. Her mom asked how dose you're jaw fill today her mom asked. Betty said it hurts a little more than it yesterday. Noha walked over to betty and said I have to call my mom and let her know where I am. Betty's dad said you don't have to I already did that for you Noha said what did you tell her he asked? I told her you fell a sleep with betty and she said that's ok. He said ok thank you he said o and Noha Betty's dad said you are free to spend the night any time you want he said he looked at Betty and said is that ok with you Betty? She said yes it is she lost her balance and fell on the bed her mother walked over and said are you ok and Betty said I don't know she was in and out of being conches. Betty said I want to go get my jaw x rayed again please she said. Her mom and dad said ok. They got in the car and drove down to the hospital.

Chapter 5

at the hospital

The got Betty's x rays back and they said her jaw isn't not broken they told her mom but she has a third degree fracture and she that might need to stay in the hospital. She looked at her mom and dad and said I don't want to stay here. Dad I want to go home with you her dad said sorry dear but you should stay here and let them help you. she looked at Noha and said are you going to stay or go home for a little wile she asked? Noha said sorry betty I have to go home for a little wile and I will be back in about 2 hours ok he said? Betty said ok and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said see you then she told the doctor I am going to stay and they said ok they gave her some medicine and she passed out after forty minuets the doctors did a little bit of surgery and about another fifty nine minuets she opened her eyes and looked a round she couldn't talk at all so she sat up and saw Noha and one of his cousins she waved at him and tried to say hi she couldn't talk the doctor came in and said good you're awake he said. She was trying to talk. The doctor said you're probably wondering y you cant talk right now he said. she shook her head with tears in her eyes he said well we did a little bit of surgery and you wont be able to talk for about two or three days he said she laid back in the bed and kept trying to say Noha the doctor also said we also took a look at you're arm. She took a look at it and saw that the cast was off and she could move it the doctor said we took x rays of you're jaw and you're arm and the x ray showed that it was safe to take off the cast off the arm it's a minor sprain now we have to wrap it with a bandage she tried to say ok but she couldn't so she just held out her arm and he wrapped it up and said there good as new she shook her head indicating she was trying to say thank you she said your welcome betty. The doctor walked out of the room and Noha said Betty this is my cousin matt. Matt walked up to her and said hi how are you doing she looked away for a second and looked back and shook his hand. Matt walked out side with Noha. she looked out side and saw that it was raining. the sky was a dark black and blue Noha came back in side and said so you hade surgery huh? She shook her head up and down she got out of her bed and went to get some water she picked up the glass and got some water she tryed to drink some but it stung her mouth when she opened and she grabbed her cheek and tried to say ouch and with frustration she through the glass at the wall the cup shattered peaces of glass went every where. Noha said calm down Betty she walked over to the bed and got in it and faced one side of the wall facing away from Noha. Noha shook his head and walked out of her room for a little bit and looked around he saw Dillon looking for Betty's room Noha ran in side betty's room grabbed a steal chair that he was sitting on and hid be hind Betty's door. Dillon walked in side and knocked on the door. Betty rolled over and tried to say what and saw Dillon she fell out off the bed and hit her and her face she got up and backed away form him and he said it ok Betty I am not going to hurt you he said he hade flowers in his hand he walked up to her and hit her with the flowers and she moaned in pain. Noha came out from be hind the door and walked slowly over to Noha and said hey Dillon he turned a round and said what Noha swung the chair. Dillon ducked and Noha missed almost hitting Betty he stopped Dillon pushed Noha hard in to Betty. The chair smacking Betty's faces Betty very hard. She fell on the floor and Noha said BETTY! Noha tried again this time he hit Dillon in the forehead with a loud SMAKE! And Dillon fell to the floor And Noha said pay back is a mother you ass hole and tossed the chair away he saw Betty on the floor with blood running down her face she was out cold. A nurse heard all the racket and came in and said o my god what happed here she called for help some doctors came in and said what the hell happened here Noha picked her up and put her on the bed. Betty woke up right a way and held her face and looked around and saw Dillon. She grabbed Noha. He said its ok he out cold. Betty saw blood on her hands she all most passed out from the sight of it. She hade a deep gash in her forehead from being hit so hard she looked at Noha and she was trying to say something but she couldn't. She was trying to say y did you hit me with the chair? He moved closer to her and she backed away from him Noha stopped and said to her. I didn't mean to hit you Betty Dillon pushed me in to you he walked closer and she didn't move. He walked over to her and hugged he and she hugged him the doctor said Betty do you know this man she shook her head up and down. He said who hit you she pointed at Dillon and Noha said I was pushed in to Betty with the chair he said the doctor said you took him out Noha yes sir he said the doctor said good work and called the police betty hade blood running down her face and she walked to the bath room and cleaned it off but it kept covering the spot where she cleaned. She hade blood on her nice green dress and yellow shirt she started to cry. The cops showed up and said to one anther I told you he would try to get Betty the doctor came back in with some stuff to put on Betty's face but he couldn't find her he asked Noha and he said that she was in the bath room he walked over to the bath room and said no she's no he said they looked around the room and couldn't find her the saw blood on the floor going out of the room. So they flowed it and they found Betty out side in the rain lying on the floor on her stomach UN conches in a puddle of blood they shook her but she didn't move and Noha noticed that the bandage on her arm was missing. He picked her up and looked a round and saw Penelope in the distances he could barley see her because it was so foggy. He saw Penelope looking back at him. Betty's arm was dangling and her body was very tight he looked down at her and saw that her face was bloody and her shirt and dress where the same he looked at the doctor and he said here take her in side he said ok. The doctor said ok looking at Betty. She was bleeding all over her body she woke up and made him drop her he tried to help her up and she let him help her up but she was walking by her self the blood dripped down her face and her arm that was hurt. Blood fell on her shirt and her dress she started to walk in side and fell back wards blood running on her shirt and her dress even more. I have some thing I need to take care of Noha said and walked after Penelope. The doctor turned a round and Betty was gone again he ran in side and saw her UN conches in a pile of blood. He picked her up and ran her to her room where they cleaned her up. Penelope started to run and Noha chased after her and he caught her and through her at the ground very hard he said what you did to Betty she wasn't bleeding this bad earlier he yelled. Penelope wiped the mud off her face and said ouch my hand she rolled over and looked to see what she fell on it was a sharp rock she looked at her hand to see she was bleeding and said LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! She screamed with tears running down her face Noha said he slapped her very hard in the face and said I am glade I did it he said he grabbed her by the hurt hand and she screamed he through it at the rock again she screamed some more and he kicked her hand a couple of times and said Betty's coming for you he said he kicked her in the chest and walked back to the hospital.

Chapter 6

about four or five days later in the hospital.

Betty opened her eyes she looked around and saw her mom and dad even grandma was there she said m mo mom she said w whe where am I she tried to sit up but couldn't she looked at her arm it was in a cast she tried again and this time she got it her mom ran to her and said you're ok she said wrapping her arms around her. Betty said what happened? You where attacked again by Penelope and Dillon she said I can talk again she said where's Noha? her mom said he at school right now I made him go he should be here in about five ten minutes betty's mom said. She said ok. She tried to get out of bed and got to her feet and walked over to her grandma and her dad she was limping and saw that she was in a knee brace again she saw that her clothes where cover in blood and she said what the hell happened she said they all heard a some one knock at the door betty walked over to the door opened it slowly and saw Noha hi betty he said opened it all the and let him come in and saw that he was also in a cast and a brace she hugged him and said what happened well we got attacked by Dillon and Penelope she said I remember Dillon attacking me but I don't remember Penelope her dad said that's because you lost a lot of blood he said Betty said that reminds me y the hell did you hit me with that chair last night. Her dad said you where out for 5 days he said what she said. Betty's mom said you hit my daughter with that chair? Noha said kind of Betty looked at him and said y did you do it if you didn't mean it than I was trying to hit Dillon and missed and stopped my self from hitting you and Dillon shouved me in to you he said ok? Yea well it felt like you did it to hurt me she said. Look Betty I didn't do it to hurt it was an accident please believe me he said. I do she said I do and she hugged. Him the doctor came in and said good evening he said. Betty said hi and good evening. The doctor said its good to see you up and moving a round but you might want to take it easy for a couple day's she side ok she walked over to the bed and got in it and said so what happened to me the doctor said well you're jaw's fine now its just a bad burse but you're arm was re broken and you're knee is sprained you also lost a lot of blood from when you got hit with the chair and cuts from out side. she looked at Noha he said sorry its ok Noha she said he said you are free to go home now betty the doctor said and she got out of the bed and walked over to her dad and mom and said lets go home guys they said ok she said but first do you guys have some new clothes I can change in to they said yes and handed her a bag thank you guys she walked in o the bath room and she looked in the mirror and said dame I look like crap she said she took off her shirt and put on the new one it was pink and hade her name on it she also took her bloody dress off and put blue pair of shorts and she cleaned her face and opened the door and said you guy's ready to go home they said yes and Noha said can I spend the night with Betty he asked? Betty said yea can he please mom? Her mom and dad both said yes he can she hugged her mom and her dad. They got in her car and drove home.

Chapter 7

Later that night At Betty's house.

Betty walked to the wash room and looked at her dress and shirt she said I did lose a quite a bit of blood she said and tossed it in the washer and let it run and she walked up stars and found Noha sitting on her bed she walked in and said so Noha what the hell happened to you she said I got hit by a car at the hospital o my god she said he said yea they came after me and hit me she sat next to him and was looking at his cast and said so when does it come off in about 7 weeks o by the way I kicked Penelope's ass for you Betty said really? Yea he said she the one who re broke you is arm and gave you that. sprained knee Betty said I am going after her as soon as I get this knee brace off she said. He said I also broke her hand and kicked her in the chest he said so how did you break her hand I through her at a sharp rock and kicked it a bunch of times she laughed and said good I can use it to my advantage she changed in to her pajamas in front of Noha. Then she realized that she for got to ask Noha to leave. She said sorry I am not all here I am very tired still she said. Its ok I didn't look he said she walked over to him and said be honest I don't care if you did. She said you looked didn't you. He said yes blushing. She sat beside him and her mom walked by and said good night guys they both said good night and she walked to her room and shut the door. Betty got up and walked to the laundry room. Betty looked at her dress there was a little bit of blood left she said crape in a sad voice and put it on the floor she took her yellow shirt out and said dame it and started to cry there was a lot of blood left on her favorite shirt that her grandma bought for her she put bleach on it and prayed that it worked she walked up to her room and saw Noha looking around hey she whispered what are you doing he said I am just looking around she said ok in a voice that he listend to he sat back on the bed and said so what do you want to talk about she sat next to him and said any thing you want to ok he said so how do we get Penelope back he asked? Betty said where do we do it at the mall that's where she hangs out all the time right Noha said that's right Betty moved closer to Noha and started to hug him and he hugged her back she gently kissed him on the mouth and Noha let her they laid back on Betty's bed Noha moved his hands up and down her back and she moaned a little and she let him do it to her. She sat up and Noha took off her the top part her pajamas off and she laid on him again he kissed her on the chest and moved up toward tward her lips. She moaned loving it this was her dream for Noha to do this to her. It hade finely come true She took off his shirt and kissed him on the chest he said I love you Betty and I love you to Noha he moved his hand down the back of her legs and she gave a truthful moan again he took off the rest of her clothes and kissed her legs she grabbed his arm and told him I love you she took off his pants and she let him do what he wanted to do. he grabbed one of her breast and she grabbed his arm tightly and moaned some more and he kissed her there tongs moved in each other's mouths and she rolled over so she was on top and she moaned a little more and said Noha I am yours for ever she said he grabbed her sides and said and I am yours he said he moved her around and she moaned a little louder letting there juices mix she laid on top of him and she started to move again moaning again and again ahh Noha she said moaning and they hade another orgasms and this time she laid on top of him and said good night Noha. Than some one knocked on her door they jumped and said o no they quickly put there clothes back on and pretend that they where a sleep. Betty's mom came in and said are you guys awake Betty said yes ma'am what's going on she said nothing we where just talking ok she said lights out you need to get some rest her mom said. Noha moved to the floor and said Good night and thank you for letting me sleep over again he said with a smile she said no problem good night Betty she said hold on I want to go look at my shirt and dress real fast mom she said ok dear but make it fast she jumped of the bed and ran down stars and opened the washer and took a look she hade a big smile on her face it worked all of the blood was out of her clothes she jumped up and down than fell over and said that was a bad idea she said holding her knee she stood up and put her clothes on the desk in her room and said thank you god she said she went up to her room and said Noha it came out look see she said he said that's good he said she got in her bed and said come on up with me she said but you're mom probably knows what we where doing I hope not she said because my dad will kill me she said if they ask I let you sleep with me come on she said he said ok and got in bed with betty and they fell a sleep together Betty had her broken arm over Noha and said good night he said good night betty

The next morning

They woke up and looked to see if the door was open it was closed they got up and changed in to there clothes betty got dressed in her green dress and yellow shirt and said lets get this over with they said they walked down stairs and her dad said good morning love birds they said good morning and said we are going to skip breakfast the both said ok where are you guys going to the mall they both said ok you guys have fun ok we will and the left for the mall.

Chapter 8

Later at the mall

The walked in a light sprinkle and said well I don't think the now about what happened last night betty said I hope not man if they do they will tell me off and all kind's of stuff like that they held hands and talked more about last night. Betty said that was magical she said and Noha agreed the warmth of there body's on each other made them happy and they would do it again if they could but they didn't want to risk it right now. They saw the mall and walked in and started to look and see if they could find them they found Penelope and Dillon at the food Corte. They walked passed them and Penelope and Dillon flowed them. Part one complete there following us Betty good she said now we go out side and we wait ok Betty said. Ok he said they walked out side and waited they saw Penelope and Dillon and they saw Betty and Noha they walked up to them so I see they let you out of the hospital and I see you have a cast once again Penelope said betty said well well look at you're hand what happened did you slam it in the door. Penelope said no you're stupid boyfriend did this to me. Betty said yes he is my boy friend and don't you for get she said. Dillon smacked Noha for looking at him funny Noha backed up little bit holding his face and put his hand down and kicked him in the stomach and Dillon backed down as well. Penelope said I've been waiting a long time for this she said she punched Betty in the fore head very hard with her hand cast where the chair hit her be for betty fell back and shook her head and said ouch dame that hurt she touched her fore head and looked at her hand she was bleeding again Betty came at Penelope with a very fast blow to the nose and knocking Penelope to the ground Dillon helped her up and said well don't just stand there get Noha she said he went after Noha and hit him in the face with a powerful blow that knocked him on the floor Penelope ran at Betty with blood running down her face and hit betty in the chest with her foot and betty fell to the floor and Penelope walked over to her and said I don't think you need this any more she ripped her cast off of her arm and said now it's fare betty grabbed her broken arm and said how's that fare? She looked at Penelope's hand she said fine here take it off Betty walked up to Penelope and tried to take it off but she got a surprise Penelope punched her in the fore head again and making her cut even bigger and she punched her in the jaw and round house kicked her Betty fell back and hit the floor. Noha said lets go man Dillon got up and ran at Noha and kicked his hurt knee. Noha fell on the floor Dillon grabbed a metal trash can and hit him in the face and he put the trash can down and ripped off his cast and picked up the trash can and slammed it on his arm he let a painful scream and Dillon walked away Betty said ouch dame she's good she could see the blood running down her face and said ok lets try something new Betty got up and fell to the floor and blood went every where down betty's shirt and her dress and she just laid there un till Penelope picked her up and said you're done I win loser Betty said no I didn't she kicked Penelope in the chest and gave her a round house kick of her own and said well well it look like I got you this time she said Penelope pulled a knife and stabbed Betty in the arm and said ha I win she picked Betty up and made blood run down her face and her clothes she said no not this time she punched Penelope in the eye and Penelope drooped her she couldn't move her arm. She tried to move it any way because this was far from over Betty got up and Penelope tossed the knife away and kicked her in the knee servile times dropping Betty. Betty got back up and punched her a couple of time's and said man stay down Betty gave her another round house kick and Penelope with her hurt knee knocking Penelope out cold she hade blood all over her shirt and her face betty saw Dillon walking away with a trash can and she chased him down and said hey Dillon and ran after him he jumped over her turned around betty stopped and turned around Dillon hit her in the face with the trash can. She hit the floor with blood coming out. She looked up and said I cant move my neck she said she tried again and she stood up and he kicked her arm and hit it with a trash can about five times and said stay down he kicked her knee and hit it with the trash can Noha came out of know where and hit Dillon in the back of the head with a steal chair and said you stay down ass hole he looked and Dillon he was un conches he ran over to Betty and said you ok Betty she didn't answer Noha called for an ambulance and waited by her she was bleeding very badly she woke up and said did we win? Noha said we sure did Betty she stood up blood running down her face and hitting her clothes and said ouch my neck and fell over on Noha laps and passed out he cleaned her face the best he could but the cut was to deep to do any thing so he kept cleaning her face. An Ambulance and some cop cars came. They said what in gods green earth happened here they picked Betty up very gently blood running down her face hitting shirt and dress they put Betty and Noha in the back of the ambulance and went to the hospital.

Chapter 9

once again back in the hospital.

Betty woke up to see doctors standing in front her talking to each other she looked over to see Noha her mom and dad she tried to sit up but couldn't she felt around her neck she said great she wearing a neck brace she said mom than grabbed her jaw and said ouch the doctor looked and waved to Noha and he came over and said o thank god you're ok he said she said how long have I been out she said the doctor said about seventy two hours. She said o man my head hurts. Noha walked over and said hey I got a little bit of bad news for you Betty the doctor said I will be back in a few ok Betty she said ok holding her jaw what's the matter she said umm you're mom knows what we where doing last night betty said that's just great. You're mom said we are old enough to make are own decision's and she said did she tell dad? No he said she was happy when I told the truth and she promised not to tell him she said thank god she said. So how bad did you get hurt Noha he said my arm was re broken I have a broken foot and ten stitches on my arm he said she said I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to get that badly hurt she said with tears coming down her face he wiped her tears away its ok betty I wanted to kick Dillon's ass any way. He said you also lost got on the shirt and dress again she said damn it to hell she said. The other two doctors said betty we have something to tell you the third doctor came back in and Noha said I will talk to you a little bit later she said ok tell my mom I said I love her for me please? He said ok Betty I will he kissed her on the cheek and said I love you Betty she said I love you to Noha she said and asked the doctor what's wrong she said the doctor said you're in critical condition she said what does that mean she asked? You might not live passed tonight he said. Betty said o well that's just great she said with tears in her eyes. So here's what where going to do he looked her in the eye and said you have to make a decision drink a lot of water and stay awake of a long period he said. Or you can stay here and probably not make it she asked with tears coming out of her eyes how long do I have to live they said if you don't start walking around soon not long he said. She said any thing else yes you lost a lot of blood so you need to take it easy and drink a lot of water and we hade to re X ray you body you have a really bad broken arm and you hurt you're neck and you also have a broken knee and we did some surgery to repair it as much as possible you wont be able to walk it for a wile for a little wile how long she said a week he said she sat up and we have some one here to see you the doctors in the back move and betty jumped and fell off the bed and hit her arm and said what the hell do you want she said the doctor said calm down Betty Penelope isn't going to hurt you Penelope said you put up a good fight and said sorry for almost killing you Betty. Betty said to her self yea right she grabbed her broken knee and said ouch Penelope said good bye Betty where are you going I am moving out of town she said. Where to Betty asked the u.s she said some where in New Mexico she said here this is for you she said she handed her a envelope Betty opened it and saw a check worth 47 thousand dollars and said sorry for almost killing Betty she said. its all right Betty said. Then Penelope said sorry for putting in the hospital like 3 or 4 times she said she said so I will see you when I see you Betty. She gave Betty a hug and said good bye Betty. Betty said good bye Penelope the doctor said you can leave and go home if you want to Betty if you don't we will relocate you to a different hospital for you're safety she said I am going home and limped over to her mom and dad then hugged then and said I am sorry mom I started the fight this time and I paid for it big time I almost killed my self and I also hurt my best friend as well her mom said its ok Betty where not mad at you we are just worried that's all and Noha tried to walk with out his crutches over to Betty and said so what are you doing he asked? Betty said lets go home Betty said and they got in there car and went home.

Chapter 10

later that night!

Betty was filling better and she was walking around more and more she went out side and saw Noha sitting alone looking at the sun set and talking to him self she walked up to him and said hey what's wrong Noha Betty asked. Noha said it just I am worried about you. What do you mean she asked? Noha said you're in critical condition he said and I am worried that if you fall a sleep you wont wake up and he started to cry tears running down his face. This is the first time he ever saw Noha cry like this be for she felt bad and sat next to him and grabbed his hand and said don't worry she said I am going to make it I promise she said and kissed him on the lips they hugged each other and he said ok I believe you he said with a smile on his face the sun was set all the way now and the went in side betty limping and Noha flowed her she looked at her clothes and said I am going to my room Noha said he said can I come with you she said she said yes if you want she went up stars and got on her bed and waited to see if Noha was coming he came in and said sorry you're mom wanted to talk to me for a sec she said it ok she walked over to the closet and took off her really bloody shirt and tossed it on the floor and said I just got all of the blood out of that shirt she said he walked up to her and grabbed her hand and turned her around and started to kiss her she wrapped her hands around him and the walked over to the bed and laid on it and Noha said hold on a sec he got up and closed the door and locked it betty heard the car start up and she said my mom and dad are leaving she said so he unlocked and tried to walk the best he could and got back on the bed and he crawled on top of betty kissing her on the chest she let him she moaned a little he put her hand around him and kissed him on the lips he grabbed her neck and said sorry to do this betty he started to squeeze she let out a scream and said y she started to fade in to a dark sleep then she woke up screaming Noha woke up and said what happened he grabbed her and said what's wrong she shook her she pushed him off and got out of the bed and tried to run she made it to the stairs and fell down roiling down the stares and hit the bottom screaming Noha ran down the stars it ok betty I am not trying to hurt you or any thing I promises he said it was a dream. Betty passed out and didn't come to Noha said NO BETTY WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP! he screamed please wake up her mom ran down stares and said BETTY NO WAKE UP she ran to her side and felt her pulse she didn't have one she said no Noha moved Betty's mom and tried cpr about five times and gave up I don't believe it she's gone he said with tears running down his face he laid be side her and said good bye Betty he laid his head on her stomach and started to cry she didn't move at all and he never left her sight until the next morning her mom said Noha she's gone we have to take her to the hospital and tell them that she passed away and Noha said no not yet he said he kissed her lips one last time and said you will always be in my heart he said and the got in the car and took her back to the hospital and talked to a doctor and they said she was dead the hooked her up to a pluses reader and Betty hade a very week pluses they said she will die in a matter of time they said. Noha walked up to her and said please wake up betty please he leaned over her and started to cry tears running down his face some tears hit betty's head and she moaned a little her pluses got stronger by the second pretty soon she was in stabile condition he was still crying on her lap. Betty moved her broken hand put it on his back he stopped crying and looked up to she was smiling and he hugged her and said you're ok he said hand kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back she said I guess god wanted me to stay with my family and with you Noha her mom walked in and ran and hugged her daughter and said thank you for coming back to us she said. The doctor said she is in garded condition she will be fine now he said she is now free to go home with you guys she said Betty walked over to the door and said thank you for saving my life she said. He said we didn't do any thin you're boy friend saved you're life you should thank him for that he said. Betty said I intend to see you in a couple months she said he said ok Betty see you then they walked through the door of betty's house her mom said good night guys I am going to bed it was 2 in the morning they said good night Betty and Noha walked in to betty's room and he sat on her bed and said I love you so munch he said she walked over to him and laid on top of him kissing him and she wrapped her arms around him and she said I love you to betty he wrapped his hands around her and she moaned a little and he pulled her shirt off and grabbed her Brest she moaned loving it so munch to be alive again she grabbed his sleeves and she I love you more than life it self she said she ran her hand down his legs and he said wow she said what he said I love you're touch and she un buttoned his pants and hugged him tightly she moaned he moaned to. He pulled off her dress and he pulled her on top of him ouch she said he said oops sorry I for got about you're neck she said its ok and he grabbed her sides and moved her around she moaned OHH YES NOHA she said he moaned OHH YES BETTY I LOVE YOU! he said She kissed him some more there body's fit together like a puzzle she stopped for a moment letting there juices dry on each other and she began to move again and they both moaned

OHHH BETTY!

OHHH NOHA!

She moved faster and gave a truthful moan OHH NOHA OHH AWW! Yes he moaned OHH betty as he moaned the slowed down a little she laid her head down on his chest and moaned I love you so munch Noha They hade there orgasms his juices shooting in to her body and she laid on top of him her face on his chest she sat up and started to move again and she moaned OHH YES NOHA! he let her do it some more he grabbed her breast and she moaned and moaned and they hade another orgasm and she laid next to him she laid on her broken arm she didn't care she put her good arm around him and said thank you for saving my life she said he said you're welcome she would remember this night for a very very long time and they fell a sleep

THE END

Ok guys this took me about fore days to type and I didn't sleep till I hade it all fixed up for you to read so let me know what you think ok

Cast in order witch they apperd

Betty age 17

Noah age 17

Penelope age 19

Dillon age 20

Betty's mom age 34

Betty's dad age 38

Well I hope you enjoyed this one

Disclaimer I do not own atomic betty


End file.
